warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Patrulla de Caminos
thumb|398px El Viejo Mundo está formado por reductos de civilización levemente conectada entre sí mediante carreteras y caminos, que suelen ser estrechos y traicioneros. Muchos son apenas mejores que pistas de tierras. Los pocos caminos decentes tienen peajes y se obliga a los usuarios apagar una tasa. Además, no hace falta decirlo, raramente estas rutas son seguras, pues la mayor parte de la tierra esta cubierta de densos bosques o son territorios salvajes, terreno ideal para bandidos, mutantes, Hombres Bestia, goblins y demás amenazas, que cavan fosos y tienden trampas a jinetes y diligencias. A causa de estas amenazas, numerosas instituciones recurren a los servicios de alguaciles profesionales, llamados Patrullas de Caminos o Vigilantes de Caminos. Estas patrullas de representantes de la ley rondan las carreteras y rutas del Imperio informando de los problemas, o solucionándolos y protegen a los viajeros y sus pertenencias. Se trata de una tarea colosal, pues el simple hecho de viajar de una ciudad a otra es toda una aventura, a pesar de la vigilancia constante de las patrullas de caminos. En teoría, los peajes pagan el mantenimiento del camino, pero esto no siempre es así, y la seguridad y honestidad de los Portazgueros aún debe someterse a prueba. En cierto sentido, los Vigilantes de Caminos son el ejército estatal de las regiones no civilizadas, dirigiendo a pequeños grupos de milicianos, vigilan los caminos, en busca de indicios de hombres bestia, forajidos o partidas de guerra Goblins, haciendo todo lo posible por instaurar lo más parecido al orden en la región. Ocasionalmente, también cabalgaran escoltando al carro o diligencia con carga o pasajeros de importancia. Dada su profesión, los Vigilantes oyen historias acerca de todo tipo de tesoros y aventuras de los bandidos y proscritos capturados, y a veces la tentación se hace demasiado grande y parten en busca de aventuras. thumb|left|360px Por desgracia, las patrullas de caminos son demasiado poco numerosas para contener eficazmente al Caos y a las amenazas de las espesuras. Por ello, la mayoria cuentan con la ayuda de los guarniciones y milicias locales para enfrentarse a amenazas mayores. Sin ellas, los patrulleros de caminos tendrían que enfrentarse solos a la oscuridad, lo que reduciría su número aún más. No obstante, la mayoría de las veces los peores peligros han de ser afrontados por grupos pequeños de patrulleros. Luchar contra los horrores de la noche es un oficio peligroso, y los largos periodos de servicio acaban afectando a estos individuos. Muchos patrulleros de caminos se convierten en feroces fanaricos y condenan a muerte a los acusados ante la más mínima evidencia. Otros se vuelven locos y recurren a los dioses oscuros, uniéndose a aquellos a quienes deben enfrentarse. Cada fracaso moral fomenta la desconfianza y el recelo de los viejomundanos, dificultando aún más el trabajo de los soldados que aún no están corruptos. Historia Poco después de que Sigmar ordenase la construcción de calzadas a Talabheim y Nuln, resultó evidente que a no ser que se apostaran soldados para proteger los caminos, sería imposible recorrerlos. En aquellos tiempos, las peores amenazas eran los pieles verdes que suponían una fuerte continua de destrucción tanto para humanos como para enanos. Pero el Emperador, en su sabiduría también comprendió que no todas las provincias tenían una densidad de población tan grande como la de Reikdorf, y que muchas carecían de los hombres y recursos necesarios para mantener constantemente la seguridad. Así, el Emperador encomendó a su guardia personal que patrullase los caminos durante su construcción, otorgándoles autoridad para impartir justicia de acuerdo con la ley. Tras aquellos primeros días del Imperio, los guardias de caminos y tíos cambiaron. Aquellos hombres y mujeres dejaron de ser una extensión de la voluntad del Emperador, y sus sueldos salieron de las propias arcas de los Condes Electores. Con el tiempo las patrullas de caminos (como se dieron a conocerse) evolucionaron hasta convertirse en los hombre de ley que son hoy. Patrullas fluviales Ademas de las patrullas de caminos, el Imperio emplea una fuerza especializada que patrulla las vías fluviales del Imperio en veloces embarcaciones. Mientras que las patrullas de caminos luchan contra forajidos y bandidos, las patrullas fluviales combaten a piratas y contrabandistas. Aunque la esclavitud es supuestamente ilegal en el Imperio, algunos mercaderes sin escrúpulos compran campesinos bretonianos y los pasan de contrabando a su nación para que trabajen en sus campos o sus fabricas. Las patrullas fluviales suelen operar a lo largo del rió Reik, cerca de las ciudades más grandes, por lo que los tramos que hay entre ellas suelen considerase los más peligrosos. 3ª Ed. It is dangerous to travel the roads of the Empire. The highways between cities wind through tracts of wilderness where greenskins and beastmen hunt travellers, and voracious monsters search for easy pickings. Nearer civilisation, highwaymen hold up coaches and outlaws rob travelling parties. Criminals use the roads as secluded places to do business, smugglers intercept cargoes far from the eyes of the bailiffs, and thieves with hot property meet fences at coaching inns. Nobles and burgomeisters raise patrols of roadwardens to protect travellers and prosecute those who use the roads for illegal purposes. These lawmen ride in groups along the roads of their jurisdiction, which tend to be all the roads in an area ruled by a particular noble, or along a particular trade route. If they come across criminals or bandits they will fight them, and may try to take prisoners. Should they confront an enemy that proves too strong for them, they attempt to ride to the nearest settlement and organise a militia to meet the threat. Roadwardens are required to operate within the bounds of their jurisdiction, which can limit their effectiveness. Those who stray into another jurisdiction are likely to be treated as reavers and may find themselves faced down by another roadwarden patrol in their turn. Some roadwardens tire of this life and seek to escape their dangerous and thankless tasks. They can even go so far as to take up a life of adventure. Those that do so will be wise to escape the notice of their former employers, who may take umbrage at resources such as pistols and horses being used in the pursuit of private profiteering. Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Ed. Rol. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Tomo de Corrupción (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Profesiones de Ley y Orden Categoría:Pendiente de traducir